Wolf and Candle Cove Marvel
by juliabakura
Summary: [Marvel/RP] : Quand Strange, Loki, Pietro vont tenter de sauver le Monde le soir d'Halloween. Ils vont affronter de nombreuses menaces. Armées de Loups Garous. Et la fameuse Creepy Pasta Candle Cove... Qui serait peut être plus croustillantes que vous l'imagineriez.
1. Chapter 1

_**RP : Wolf and Candle Cove**_

Disclaimer : **_L'univers et les personnages dont il est question dans ces fan fictions ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de ces créateurs : Stan Lee, Steve Dikto, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber ect... Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation de cette fiction. Les actions, PNJ et lieux utilisés dans ces fictions ne sont en aucun cas le reflet des opinions de leur créateurs. Merci et bonne lecture_**

* * *

 _ **La situation :**_

Nous sommes le 31 Octobre. C'est Halloween. Il est 16h30. Docteur Strange est dans son Sanctum Sancturum en train de ruminer.

Attention : Certains passage pourraient être violent ! Je mettrais une petite alerte avant les chapitres plus violent.

* * *

Joueuses :

Loki : Emi

Pietro : Lyria

* * *

Histoire :

Strange : Je déteste Halloween.

Pietro est affalé sur un canapé dans la tour Avengers et il se gave de bonbons

Loki est sur Terre, accompagnant Thor pour une cérémonie en son honneur : l'Avengers a encore sauvé le monde, une fois de plus. Il décide de créer une illusion pour pouvoir s'extirper du lieu sans qu'on ne le remarque, de toute façon la plupart des humains le regardent avec crainte ou rancœur.

Quand tout d'un coup, une grosse secousse se produit.

Strange : Et la nuit n'est pas encore tombée... Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ? Hulk ? Thor ?

Loki se tourne vers le bâtiment après avoir entendu la secousse : tout à l'air normal. Juste quelques cris de personnes alarmées, pas de blessés ou d'aliens surgissant de nulle part. Il hausse les épaule et continue sa marche, arrivant devant le Sanctum Sancturum de Strange. Il s'arrête, hésite.

Loki : Et si ça venait de là ? Encore un coup du sorcier ?

Pietro se lève et va voir si il peut pas trouver quelqu'un dans la tour, genre Tony ou Clint pour voir si ils sauraient ce qu'il vient de se passer

Strange : *regarde par la fenêtre et voit Loki. Il le téléporte dans son Sanctuaire* Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?

Pietro peut entendre une sorte de grognement dans la ville, dans les zones d'ombres

Loki : *tombe soudainement à terre, se relève en découvrant qu'il est dans la même pièce que Strange* Vous ne pouviez pas juste me dire d'entrer ? Je déteste quand vous faites ça, vous le savez. Hum... Concernant la secousse je n'y suis pour rien.

Pietro n'attend pas et court aller voir ça de plus près, il sort de la tour et va faire le tour de la ville

Strange : *les bras croisés* Mmm, pourquoi est-ce que je ne vous croit pas ?

Pietro se rapproche et voit deux grands yeux Dorés l'observant et des crocs. Au même moments, Loki aussi entends des grognements derrière lui

Loki : *soupire* Parce que si c'était le cas je ne serai pas venu vous... *il entend des grognements* Vous l'avez entendu ?

Pietro va essayer d'observer de plus près ce qui le regarde

Au même moment dans les deux endroits. Des énormes êtres humanoïdes possédant d'immenses poils, des crocs et une gueule de loup vous attaque. Et apparemment partout dans la ville car des cris se font entendre

Strange : EN ARRIERE ! *prépare un bouclier pour se protéger*

Loki : *sort une arme mystique par réflexe et recule* MAIS QU'EST CE QUE...

Pietro utilise ses pouvoirs pour pouvoir échapper aux créatures

Strange : Je l'ignore moi aussi !

La créature se dirige vers Loki. Avant que trois autres n'apparaissent autour de Loki et Strange

Pietro ne va pas trop loin, il cherche un moyen d'attaquer.

Loki : *prépare un sort de protection, à la fois pour lui et pour Strange* Arrière abominations !

Pietro arrive à les semer sans problème. Visiblement les créatures vont s'en prendre aux passants et aux enfants qui se préparer à fêter Halloween

Les créatures donnent des coups de poing sur ton bouclier renforcé par les sorts de Strange

Strange : *gémit* Ils ne sont pas censé arrivés ici avant la tombé de la nuit.

Loki : *utilise son arme et poignarde une créature tout en lançant des regards à Strange* Pardon ? Vous connaissez ces créatures ? Nous n'en avons pas de telles à Asgard.

Pietro essaye d'éloigner le plus de passants des créatures. Il y arrive sans trop de mal. Visiblement les créatures s'attaque surtout à celle voulant rester dans l'ombre.

Strange : Oui, je sais d'où ils viennent. Mais le problème, c'est que j'ignore QUI les a fait venir. Les portails sont censés être fermés. Les loups garous ne devraient pas sortir.

Loki : *haussant les sourcils, continue de se battre* Merveilleux. Un moyen de les repousser, Strange ?

Pedant ce temps, Pietro voit les Avengers arrivé et Iron Man se posant à ses côtés.

Iron Man : C'est quoi ce foutoir, on se croirai dans un Zoo. Quelqu'un a-t-il rappeler que les Enfants ne doivent demander les bonbons que le soir ?

Pietro: Ah ben vous êtes enfin là, j'ai bien cru que j'allai devoir sauver tout New York par moi même

Strange : *continue de générer son bouclier* Oui, bien sur... Il faut... *une main griffue l'attrape* HEEE !

Iron Man : *lance un coup de répulseur vers un des loups* Désolé, disons, que la surprise a prit aussi notre équipe dans la tour. A part Thor et Spiderman, les autres ont disparus.

Loki : *poignarde la main qui agrippe Strange* Pas touche au sorcier. Vous disiez ?

Pietro: Disparus ?

Strange : *reprend son souffle et voit trois autres loups garous* Je disais qu'il me faudrait mon manuscrit des sortilèges Norvégiens... Mais, je sens que cela va être compliqué et... *d'un coup, il voit un des loups garou tenir dans ses griffes Wong par la tête* WONG !

Iron Man : Oui, ces loups les a attirés dans une sorte de portail sombre. Et d'autre... Les ont mordus avant qu'ils ne se transforme.

Un Loup Garou Captain America arrive avec son bouclier vers Pietro et Iron Man

Loki : Où se trouve ce manuscrit ? ... Wong ? *se tourne et voit une personne se faire attaquer* Ah je vois votre... assistant ? *il lance un projectile astral vers l'animal, qui lâche instantanément l'homme. Celui ci tombe à terre, visiblement blessé*

Pietro: Oh mon dieu. *attrape le premier truc qu'il trouve par terre, un journal, et le brandit devant lui comme une arme*

Captain Loup Garou tranche la question sur le journal avant de se faire attraper par Iron Man

Iron Man : Va voir Strange... Il sait peut être se qui se passe. Ou trouve ta sœur la sorcière rouge !

Strange : *se téléporte vers son serviteur pour le récupérer et le protéger* Le livre doit être dans ma bibliothèque. C'est Wong qui les a rangé !

Pietro hésite puis décide d'aller voir Strange parce que c'est plus près

Loki : *Se place devant Strange et Wong pour les protéger d'une éventuelle attaque* Et votre Wong est en état de nous y amener ?

Strange : *examine Wong* Il a l'air d'être évanouis. La magie ne peut rien faire pour le réveiller.

Loki : *roule des yeux* Bon, je présume que nous allons devoir nous débrouiller seul. La bibliothèque se trouve par où ?

Pietro arrive du coup devant l'endroit et passe rapidement les portes en évitant la créature

Strange : *regarde un courant d'air* Peut être le nouvel arrivant pourra nous aider dans notre quête. La bibliothèque se trouve à l'étage. Vous pourrez ressentir la magie provenant du livre.

Loki : *Se retourne, voit quelqu'un passer à toute vitesse* Effectivement, ce midgardien pourrait se révéler d'une grande aide par sa vitesse. Bien, j'y vais. Occupez vous de Wong. Et essayer de ne pas mourir, sorcier. *Loki se dirige vers les escalier, devant poignarder une créature sur son passage, il les monte à toute vitesse*

Strange hoche de la tête et prépare des sorts pour se protéger lui et Wong

Pietro ne sait pas trop ce qu'il se passe mais comprend que Strange sait sûrement comment arrêter les créatures alors il fonce à l'étage pour chercher cette bibliothèque et le livre en question

Loki arrive dans la bibliothèque. Il s'en dégage une forte puissance magique, répartie entre plusieurs livres Il aurait pu me prévenir qu'il y avait plusieurs livres magiques, ça aurait été plus rapide... Il soupire, commençant à chercher les bouquins

Pietro : On cherche quoi au juste ?

En effet, il y a des puissances différentes... Du feu les plus proche du sol. De l'air les plus hauts. Au centre une bataille entre les livres de l'eau et de la terre. Et un qui semble cristallin. Un autre sombre et noir...

Loki : *se retourne, regarde Pietro de haut en bas* Un livre sur les loups garous. *Soudain, Loki se sent attiré par un livre duquel émane une puissance magique assez sombre. Il le saisit.* Je crois que je tiens le bon.

Le livre tremble dans les mains de Loki. Des hurlements de loups se fait entendre et le cri de Strange également

Pietro vole le livre des mains de Loki et le lit. Pietro redescend à toute vitesse pour voir si Strange va bien

Loki : *crie en se faisant retirer le livre des mains* comment osez vous... *Il entend le cri de Strange et descends les escaliers à toute vitesse* STRANGE ?

Pietro et Loki peuvent voir Strange se tenir le bras alors que Wong devenu un Loup garou a du sang sur la bouche

Strange : Ghh.. Vous... Vous avez le livre ?

Pietro: Euh... Peut être mais ça va aller vous ?

Loki : *Il comprend vite la situation et s'approche de Strange en pointant sa dague vers Wong par précaution* Je suis certain qu'on a le bon. *Il touche le bras de Strange, examinant la morsure* Vous allez vous transformer ?

Strange : *se retient de gémir de douleur* Pas le temps de voir ça. Nous devons lancer le sort maintenant ! Cela endormira la plupart des loups garous ! *levant les yeux vers Pietro* Jeune homme ! Nous aurions besoin de vos talents pour nous protéger le temps de notre sort ! Préparer une barricade avec ceux que vous trouvez !

Pietro rend le livre à Loki et fonce créer une barricade

Loki : *remarque la souffrance de Strange mais n'insiste pas pour ne pas le brusquer dans une telle situation* Bien... Il ouvre le livre et trouve rapidement la page consacrée au sort

Strange : Allons y ! *incante le sort avec Loki, des brumes sortent du livres et entoure les loups garous présents, ainsi que le Loup Garou Wong*

Loki suit les indications du livre et incante le sort, en harmonie avec la voix de Strange. Peu à peu les loups semblent s'endormir.

Pietro a fini sa barricade et observe ce qu'il se passe

Les loups garous tombent à terre un par un. Ainsi que ceux qui sont à l'extérieur.

Loki : ça fonctionne ! Bien joué Strange.

Strange : Bon... Nous avons réussir à maintenir ces loups garous. Ggghhhh... *pose une main sur le sol* Maintenant, il faut chercher l'Alpha.

Pietro: Yay, on a gagné

Loki : *Regarde Strange avec une pointe d'inquiétude, qu'il tente de masquer en vain* Strange, vous tenez le coup ? ... L'Alpha ?

Strange : Ca va aller... Pour le moment. Oui, l'alpha de la meute. Leur chef. Celui qui a appelé les loups garous à venir sur notre univers et qui pourrait rendre toutes les personnes transformées en leur humanité. Nous devons le retrouver avant demain. Sinon... Le retour à la normal ne sera pas possible.

Pietro: Et comment on le trouve ?

Loki : Rassurant... Comment se différencie t'il des autres physiquement ? Vu le nombre de créatures en ville cela risque de prendre du temps.

Strange : Il résiste à ce genre de sort. Il est bien plus imposant que ses compères. Il ferait 3 mètres. Et je ne pense pas qu'il sortirai aux lueurs de la journée... La seule manière de le retrouver serait de... Ghhh... D'avoir un loup garou de notre côté...

Loki : Par exemple quelqu'un qui serait en train de souffrir à cause d'une transformation imminente ? *Il fixe Strange avec un sourire en coin*

Pietro : Et vous pouvez en ensorcelez un pour qu'il vienne de notre côté ?

Strange : *regard noir sur Loki, puis répond à Pietro* Malheureusement, ce ne sera pas possible. Les autres sont endormis. Du moins, les plus faibles. Les autres puissants, les Delta doivent être prêt à défendre leur maître. Et surement une autre personne qui lui a ouvert notre monde.

Loki : A moins que nous n'ayons déjà quelqu'un de notre coté qui pourrait éventuellement se transformer suite à une morsure *clin d'œil à Strange*

Strange : Retirez ce sourire de coin ! Allons en ville ! à la lumière du jour ! *tombe à genou* Et Shiit.

Pietro: *attrape le bras de Strange pour l'aider à se relever

Loki : Mon sourire vous déplait ? *Il reprend son sérieux en voyant Strange tomber, s'approche de lui et pose prudemment la main sur son épaule* ça va ?

Strange : *son visage se crispe de douleur* Retrouvons Iron Man, pour lui prévenir de notre plan... Afin qu'il prépare un plan B.

Loki : Peut être que le Midgardien pourrait le retrouver assez vite en courant ?

Pietro: La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était à deux rues d'ici

Strange : Alors... Allez y. Nous vous attendrons au palier du Sanctuaire pour essayer de retrouver l'Alpha. Arrrrggg...

Pietro acquiesce et fonce chercher Tony

Loki : *Sourit à Strange* Essayez de ne pas me mordre si vous vous transformez, s'il vous plait. Je me vois mal en boule de poil sanguinaire.

Iron Man : *en ville avec Spiderman et Thor en train de rassurer les habitants et de réunir dans des prisons les Loups garous transformés et séparés ceux qui sont venus dans leur dimension* Je vais commencer les analyses les gars.

Strange : Vous êtes déjà Sanguinaires Monsieur le prince de la mal... ARRRRGGG ! *doit s'appuyer sur l'épaule de Loki et se tient le côté gauche*

Loki : Strange... *Il le soutient pour l'aider à marcher jusqu'au palier, commençant à s'inquiéter vraiment malgré son air taquin*

Pietro: Monsieur Stark ! J'ai retrouvé Monsieur Strange et il s'est fait mordre, on va aller chercher l'Alpha des loups-garous pour pouvoir rendre leur humanité aux gens transformés.

Iron man : De.. QUOI ?! Strange aussi c'est fait mordre ! On est bien dans la merde... A-t-il un moyen de rendre leur aspect aux habitants avant de partir à la recherche de cet... Alpha ?

Strange : *regarde Loki avec des yeux dorés, des crocs commencent à apparaître dans sa bouche* Vous... Arggg... Savez se qu'il faut faire... Si je Ggggghhh Commence à vous attaquer...

Pietro : Je pense pas, il me semble qu'il a dit que le seul moyen de leur rendre leur aspect c'était en retrouvant l'Alpha. Et on doit le retrouver avant demain

Loki : *Le regarde dans les yeux* Je n'ai pas pour habitude de poignarder les gens que j'appréc... HUM qui sont également sorcier. Je vous tiendrais à distance mais ne vous abattrai pas.

Iron Man : Bon. Donc en route pour aller à la recherche des loups. *se prépare à Suivre Pietro*

Strange : Imbécile... Ggggg... *Ses mains deviennent des griffes* Je parlais... Du... Sort...

Loki : OH ! *Il fait la moue, un peu vexé* Effectivement, je vous endormirai.

Pietro: Monsieur Strange a dit que vous devriez préparer un plan B, au cas où, on va s'occuper de retrouver l'Alpha moi et l'autre sorcier bizarre

Iron Man : Un plan B ? Bon, ok. *donne une sorte d'oreillette à Pietro* Au cas où vous auriez besoin d'aide, ou que l'on doit vous tenir vous informer de se qui se passe ici.

Strange tombe au sol et sa transformation continue... Quoi que... Elle ne semble pas être la même que celle des autres...

Loki observe Strange se transformer avec une certaine inquiétude, prêt à lancer le sort. Il hausse les sourcils : la transformation n'est pas vraiment celle à laquelle il s'attendait...

Pietro: Okay *met l'oreillette* J'y retourne, bon courage a vous. *se dépêche de retourner voir Strange et Loki*

Quand Pietro arrive, la transformation est complète. Mais au lieu de voir un Loup Garou Strange. Ils purent tout deux observé, un simple loup noir avec quelques poils gris portant la cape de Strange et l'oeil, qui semble encore étourdi par la transformation. Et il est 17h00

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Partie 2**

Loki s'approche tout doucement du loup, gardant une distance minimale au cas où Strange ? Vous allez bien ?

Pietro reste à la porte, se méfiant du loup. Le loup Strange se relève. Un de ses yeux est doré, l'autre bleu comme l'était ses pupilles. Il se tourne vers Loki, non pas en mode agressif. Toujours un peu sonné.

Strange : Ouf ?

Loki le regarde avec étonnement, un peu rassuré. Il approche sa main du loup lentement jusqu'à toucher son crane. Il en déduit qu'il est inoffensif. Strange, vous êtes presque mignon en loup. Il se retient de rire, n'ayant pas pu s'empêcher de le tacler

Pietro *toujours à la porte* : J'ai prévenu Monsieur Stark, il a déjà réuni les gens transformés

Strange *se relève avec un peu de difficulté et prend conscience de son apparence* : Ouaf... Ou... *baisse les oreilles et la queue alors que la cape lui caresse aussi la tête comme Loki* Bon... Je vais devoir utilisé la télépathie...

Loki : *entend la voix de Strange* Bien, je présume que nous avons maintenant un loup de notre coté.

Strange : Laissez moi juste le temps de prendre les repères pour trouver sa trace... Et Loki, retirez votre main de ma tête !

Loki donne un dernier pat pat sur le crane du loup puis s'exécute avec un large sourire. Pietro est surpris par la télépathie mais ne dit rien, il attend juste. Strange commence à humer le sol à la recherche d'une trace. La cape se retire de son maître pour le laisser chercher

Loki : Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je verrai Strange renifler le sol...

Pietro garde encore ses distances avec le loup, on ne sait jamais

Strange *relève la truffe et se met à courir en direction d'une ruelle sombre en ne prêtant pas attention à Loki* : Par là !

Loki suit Strange en courant, Pietro les suit. Une sorte d'immense portail est ouvert dans le sol.

Strange : Ils viennent de là.

Loki : En combinant nos pouvoirs nous pouvons surement le refermer non ?

Pietro: wow *reste loin du portail*

Strange : *regard noir sur Loki* Il faut d'abord aller arrêter l'Alpha avant de fermer le portail. Jeune Homme, allez prévenir Iron Man que le portail se trouve ici. Pour intervenir si besoin est.

Pietro: *lève les yeux au ciel, ennuyé* À vos ordres *court prévenir Stark*

Loki marmonne tout seul, agacé par le fait d'être constamment repris par Strange

Strange : *Vacille un peu et est obligé à poser un instant sur le sol.* Gggghhh

\- Au même moment avec Pietro-

Iron Man : Vous avez déjà fini ?

Pietro : Non en fait on a trouvé le portail il détaille où et du coup je vous préviens au cas où on aurait besoin de vous mais là on gère pour l'instant

Iron Man : Comme l'oreillette que vous avez oublié d'utiliser ?

Pietro: Uh *a l'air gêné* Désolé, pas le temps de discuter, doit sauver le monde *repart*

Iron Man : *Soupir* J'espère que Strange sait se qu'il fait.

\- du côté de Loki et Strange-

Strange à la cape qui lui patpat la tête

Loki : Si la cape vous caresse, je peux aussi ? *Il approche sa main avec un sourire moqueur*

Pietro: *est revenu et les regarde* Si je vous dérange, dites le

Alors que Loki aurait peut être espéré que Strange réagisse violement ou ne le morde, il voit plutôt dans le regard du Sorcier de la douleur et qu'il lutte intérieurement.

Loki :*regarde Strange avec surprise, il s'attendait à autre chose et se sent gêné* Vous ne dites rien ?

Strange : Disons, que contrairement à certains Dieu de La Malice, la transformation en animal, n'est pas ma spécialité... Et comme dit notre jeune ami. Allons y.

Pietro: Super, j'ai hâte qu'on en finisse

Loki : *rougit d'un coup face à la réponse cinglante de Strange* Si vous voulez que je me transforme il n'y a qu'à demander.

Pietro: Vous pouvez vous transformer ? Mais c'est génial !

Strange ne répond pas, se dirige vers le portail et au lieu de franchir normalement, se prend les pate dans la cape et tombe.

Loki : *éclate de rire Bravo Strange* quelle habilité !

Vous êtes à deux dans la ville alors que Strange est tombé dans le portail.

Pietro: *s'avance prudemment vers le portail* Monsieur Strange ?

*pas de réponse*

Loki avance gracieusement dans le portail, habitué à ceux ci à cause de Strange. Loki le traverse et tombe sur Strange qui venait de se relever.

Strange : LOKI !

Loki : *se dégage de Strange* Héhé. Heureux de me revoir petit loup ?

Strange : *grogne* On en reparlera après ça !

Pietro panique en les voyant tout les deux partis, hésite puis s'en rapproche doucement avant de le traverser

Loki : Autour d'un verre j'espère. *sourit en coin*

Pietro: ... Je vous dérange encore ?

Pietro arrive devant la scène envers Strange et Loki, puis plus concentré vers le monde, voit qu'il est sombre, noir et surtout une immense lune brille. Ils sont toujours sur terre, mais dans un autre pays

Strange : Je ne vous confierai pas mes boissons Serpent de mes... Désolé, nous reprenons jeune homme.

Loki hausse les épaules Vous êtes parfois décevant Strange. Bref, allons y.

Pietro: Au fait, vous pouvez m'appeler Pietro, au lieu de "jeune homme"

Strange : Merci Pietro. *renifle le sol avant que de nombreux hurlements se font entendre. Brusquement Strange est au sol, la tête entre les pates.* Arrrggg...

Loki : STRANGE ?

Pietro regarde autour d'eux pour chercher la source des hurlements. Cinq loup garous, bien plus grands que ceux rencontrés les entourent. Ils ont tous un collier avec un symbole particulier. Le premier se muni d'immense griffes. Le second une lame. Le troisième d'une hache. Le quatrième use de la magie de terre et le dernier plus fluet semble maîtriser les ombres.

Strange : Ceux... Sont... Des Deltas... Ggggg...

Pietro: Oh... Eum... Je... On fait quoi ?

Loki utilise immédiatement un sort de protection pour protéger le groupe. Il sort sa dague ensorcelée, attendant une attaque.

Strange : Nous avons deux choix... Combattre... Ou réussir à aller... Gggghh... Dans l'église... Qui se trouve au fond et... AAAARRRRRRGGG ! *alors qu'il hurle il se met à mordre Loki*

Pietro tente de repousser Strange du bras de Loki

Loki : *pousse un cri de douleur* STRANGE ENFIN ! *Il recule et se prépare à lancer un sort pour endormir le loup s'il recommence*

La cape entoure Strange pour l'empêcher d'attaquer à nouveau. Les autres loups garou se rapprochent

Strange : Dépêchez vous... Avant que... Arrrrggg...

Pietro cherche l'église des yeux.

Loki : Bon, vu l'état de Strange je n'ai plus le choix. *Il commence l'incantation pour endormir légèrement Strange puis le porte sur son dos* Allons à l'Eglise, c'est notre seule solution.

Strange s'endort. La cape se déroule pour empêcher un loup de les attaquer, montrant l'église qui est à moins d'1 kilomètre d'eux.

Pietro : *choqué* Vous l'avez tué ?

Loki : *soupire* Endormi. On pourra facilement le réveiller le moment venu. C'est par là ! *Il avance vite malgré le poids du loup sur ses épaules*

Nos deux alliés avancent tant bien que de mal et arrivent vers la porte de l'église où ils peuvent entendre deux voix discuter.

1? : Je vous promet la terre. En échange, livrez moi la clé de l'immortalité.

2? : Pourquoi devrais-je accepter mortel ?

Loki : *s'approche, il ouvre la porte d'entrée d'un grand coup de pied, entrant avant qu'un possible échange ne se fasse* Il me semble avoir entendu parlé d'immortalité ?

Pietro le suit discrètement et observe

Un loup garou de plus de 3 mètres, impressionnant, au poils bleuté, faisant ressentir le poids de ses années ainsi que de sa puissance Physique et magique se dresse devant eux. A ses côtés une sorte d'adolescent aux cheveux violets qui observe le nouveau arrivants.

Alpha : Muarg. De la chaires fraiches. Nous en rediscuterons de ton contrat Ezechiel après.

Pietro utilise ses pouvoirs pour foncer vers l'adolescent afin de le mettre hors d'État de nuire

l'adolescent *est facilement maîtriser mais il sourit*: Il est déjà trop tard !

Loki pose Strange à terre Mon vieux on aurait bien besoin de vous là, ça serait sympa de vous réveiller. Il utilise un sort de protection pour Strange et le reste de l'équipe et se multiplie afin d'encercler le loup garou Alpha.

Pietro: trop tard ? Pourquoi ?

Alpha : Tu crois que tes petits tours de passe-passe vont réussir à te sauver gamin ?

Ezechiel : Parce que... Ils sont réveillés à la surface huhu !

Iron Man : *dans l'oreille de Pietro* Bordel ! Vous faites quoi ! Les loups sont en train de se déchaîner !

Loki : Pietro tu poses trop de questions. *Une dizaine de Loki s'attaquent au loup via des armes mystiques* Tu as face à toi le Dieu de la Malice.

Pietro: *à Tony* Eum... On est en train d'essayer de s'occuper du grand méchant là. C'est pas gagné

Le loup n'a pas peur il pousse un hurlement et une vague d'énergie transperce la pièce. Faisant trembler les murs, ayant brûler la peau d'Ezechiel et en train d'attaquer les protections sur Pietro et Strange

Iron Man : Je ne pourrais pas vous assister sur le coup ! Mais dépêchez vous ! Car chez nous, cela ne tiendra pas longtemps. On dirait que quelque chose les appelle.

Loki se démultiplie plusieurs fois, une partie de ses doubles défendent Strange ainsi que Pietro. Il a du mal à prendre d'assaut le loup Alpha malgré la puissance de ses attaques.

Pietro: *à Loki* Dites, ce serait peut être une bonne idée de réveiller Monsieur Strange là, non ?

Loki : Si c'était si facile... *Les doubles continuent de se battre, le véritable Loki s'approche de Strange et tente plusieurs incantations, espérant qu'une d'entre elles fonctionnera*

Strange : *s'éveille difficilement. La cape protége Pietro d'une attaque* Kkkk... Le livre... Page 33...

Pietro utilise ses pouvoirs pour créer lui aussi de l'énergie générée par la vitesse, énergie qu'il tente de diriger vers l'Alpha.

Loki *attrape le livre et tourne les pages à toute vitesse* La voilà ! *Il lit l'incantation*

L'alpha se concentre pour attaquer Pietro

Loki : Aller Strange, debout...

Pietro continue de tenter de l'attaquer. L'attaque de Pietro ne fait aucun dégât mais annule ceux de l'Alpha qui ne semble pas être content. Loki continue l'incantation en boucle, faisant des pat pat sur le museau du loup, au cas ou ça aiderait

Strange : *manque de peu de mordre à nouveau Loki.* Vite... Continuer... Le sort... Je ne pourrait pas retenir plus longtemps...

Pietro: *à Loki* Um... Si vous pouviez vous dépêcher...

Loki : Je fais du mieux que je peux ! *Il lit l'incantation le plus vite possible en ne quittant pas trop longtemps Strange du regard, jusqu'au bout*

Alpha hurle, des dizaines de loups le rejoignent

Iron Man : LES GARS ! CA A CEDER !

Pietro: Génial... *attaque les loups qui sont arrivés, du mieux qu'il peut*

Loki* a fini l'incantation, il prie pour qu'elle fonctionne* Aller Strange... S'il vous plait...

Alors que Loki finit l'incantation, une immense source de lumière s'extirpe du livre et illumine toute l'église. L'Alpha se met à gémir de douleur et tous les loups également. Nos deux amis sont aveuglés

Loki *se protège les yeux face à cette lumière* Qu'est ce que...

la lumière s'estompe peu à peu; alors que Pietro entendant l'oreillette :

Iron Man : Je ne sais pas se que vous avez fait les gars... Mais les loups garous ont disparus et les habitants ont retrouvé leur apparence.

Pietro: *tombe par terre, épuisé. Il s'adresse à Tony* On a réussi à battre leur Alpha, c'est sûrement pour ça

Loki : Bon, ça c'est réglé. Bravo Strange.

Iron Man : Bon, rentrez à la maison qu'on aille fêter ça ! Je suis en train de ranger tout avec Spidey et Thor.

Vous remarquez que tous les loups ont disparu... Sauf Strange toujours en forme canine

Pietro: *à Tony* En fait, je pense qu'on a encore un souci... Monsieur Strange est toujours un loup...

Loki *se tourne vers Strange* : Oh... Le petit loup est toujours parmi nous. *Lui fait des pat pat* Il y a un moyen de vous retransformer ?

Strange *se réveille difficilement*: ... Gggghhh.. Ramenez... Moi... Au sanctuaire... se révéanoui

Iron Man : Amenez le moi que je l'analyse ! Peut être que ce n'est pas magique cette fois !

Loki : Bon... C'est parti... *Loki reprend le loup sur son dos et sort de l'église, allant jusqu'au portail encore ouvert*

Pietro: à Tony On arrive *se relève et suit Loki*

tous les deux sortent du portail qui reste toujours ouvert une fois rentré. Tony les attend

Iron Man : Ah en effet... C'est bien un loup...

Loki : Tiens, Tony... ça faisait longtemps. Effectivement nous avons un petit souci avec Strange. *le pose à terre*

Iron Man : On va faire comme si je ne vous avait pas retenu pour vous être sauver de la surveillance de Thor. *pose un genou à Terre et l'examine avec ses capteurs* Mmm... Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Stephen ? Venez avec moi dans la tour.

Pietro : Vous êtes sûr que vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour lui ? Parce qu'il me semble qu'il avait un autre ami magicien chez lui, peut être que lui aura des réponses

Loki *sourit légèrement à Tony suite à sa remarque puis le suit, reportant Strange une énième fois* : Ah la tour des Avengers, que de souvenirs... Vous me devez toujours un verre, Stark.

Iron Man : Vous pouvez aller chercher Wong au sanctuaire. Mais je veux m'assurer qu'il ne s'agit pas autre chose que cette soit disant Magie. *se tourne vers Loki* Oui, vous pourrez avoir un verre, si Hulk n'est pas installé sur le bar. Oh ! Ah moins que vous n'ayez peur de glisser sur le carrelage ?

Loki *devient blanc en se remémorant Hulk, il hausse les épaules avec mépris* : Occupez vous de Strange au lieu de faire de l'humour Stark.

Pietro: Je vais le chercher alors, on ne sait jamais *court chercher Wong*

 _ **A suivre...**_


End file.
